


Thrown Stones

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: M/M, petition to call the creature Adonis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: The creature + “It’s cute that you tried to protect me and all, but you’re like a foot shorter than me, you know?”
Relationships: Frankenstein's Creature/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Thrown Stones

“Leave us alone!” 

You’re only overreacting a little. The men are completely unaware of the creation with whom you’ve made a home in this forest, only curious about what you’re doing out here, seemingly alone.

However any of the concern the strangers held for you is gone as soon as you begin tossing  _ rocks  _ at them.   
  
“Hey!”   
“What the hell!?”   
“He’s crazy!”

And like that they high tail it away from you and yours, while you’re left relieved and surprised, a huff leaving your lips as you rest your hands on your hips. 

“You know...I didn’t think that would actually work.”

The creature comes out from your shared home from where he had been, not necessarily hiding, but waiting in case something went wrong.    
  
“Maybe a not rock throwing situation would be better next time.”   
  
“It worked didn’t it?” 

He just sighs at you, but it doesn’t stop you from smiling up at him, clearly smitten, gently knocking your hip against his, and while he’s not fazed by it. You are though, almost knocked off your feet by your own actions. 

“Don’t worry so much.”

It’s clear that he’s still very worried. 

“Listen,”    
  
A large mismatched hand comes to rest atop your head. 

“It’s cute that you tried to protect me and all, but you’re like a foot shorter than me, you know?”

  
You simply pout up at him. 

“It’s not hard to be a foot shorter than you! You’re built like an adonis!” 

  
“An adonis?” 

Your choice of words, and the positive connotations in them leave the creature flustered. 

His hand travels from your head to rest on your shoulders. 

“Lets just go back inside.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
